Volvamos a casa
by ElliNovFoster
Summary: (...) Y tenía claro que el tiempo que pasaba con ella se hacía cada vez más escaso y que sus amnesias temporales se volverían más y más frecuentes; sin embargo, él se quedaría con ella, incluso cuando ya no pudiera recordar siquiera su nombre, o a su pequeña hija Sarada, él se quedaría con ella, hasta el final.


**Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen, sin embargo, estoy feliz de que (_alerta de spoiler_) Masashi los dejara juntos y les diera a la pequeña Sarada :')**

_Debo admitir que hacía bastante tiempo que no aparecía por este lugar, a decir verdad, la universidad se encarga de consumir la mayoría de mi tiempo libre, sin embargo, aquí estoy con este pequeño One-shot que comencé a escribir hace un buen tiempo y que, por alguna razón, no había podido terminar._

_Inspirado en: "__Beautiful Love Emotional Sad Epic Piano Solo - "Love &amp; Loss" by Mattia Cupelli"_

_Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Se aferró a sí misma con los brazos, tratando de no dejar escapar el poco calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Se vio empapada de la cabeza a los pies, y tembló aparatosamente en cuanto sus piernas hicieron contacto con el frío banquillo en el que se había sentado.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse presurosos, y el chapoteo estridente, que producían las suelas al estrellarse contra el piso cubierto de lluvia, fue ralentizando su velocidad hasta transformarse en una cadencia regular, un avance que parecía ser casi cauteloso, salvo por la agitada respiración que acompañaba al dueño de aquellas pisadas.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros, que le dedicaron una mirada tan intensa que no supo como descifrar.

— He perdido algo importante— susurró al aire y la mirada del chico se dulcificó— pero no puedo recordar qué es…— su tono se transformó en un ahogado hilo de voz y sollozó, otra vez.

Vaciló en su sitio, preguntándose si sería buena idea sentarse junto a la chica, pero la mirada contrariada que le dedicó, le indicó que debía quedarse allí.

Hizo fricción contra la tela de sus bolsillos y la chica hizo ademanes de querer marcharse.

_¡Piensa en algo, rápido!_ Se gruñó mentalmente y sus labios, blanquecinos por el frío, se transformaron en una perfecta línea recta.

— ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?—preguntó, y la mirada desorientada de la mujer volvió a enfocarse en su rostro. Le sonrió con calidez.

La chica, cuyo cabello rosado se adhería a sus pálidas mejillas, parpadeó repetidas veces durante un momento.

— He… perdido algo importante— volvió a susurrar y se mordió el labio con remordimiento, con la mirada aún perdida— pero… no sé qué es…

El chico de la mirada oscura bajó la vista y se miró detenidamente la punta de los zapatos, tratando de controlar el nudo que presionaba sin delicadeza su garganta. El viento sopló un poco más fuerte y alzó la vista para encontrarse con el aparatoso estremecimiento de la muchacha. Ella lo traspasó con la mirada, aferrándose a sí misma y sobándose con parsimonia los antebrazos, antes de susurrar bajito: "Hace frío."

— Toma— le dijo, con cautela, como temiendo que la chica echara a correr en cualquier momento, y, con ademán delicado, le entregó la chaqueta que segundos antes llevaba encima.

Los ojos de la chica de hebras rosas se enfocaron fugazmente en los suyos y percibió el atisbo de una sonrisa jugueteando en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿_Vienes seguido por aquí_? — inquirió ella y él exhaló aire, en un gesto cansado, derrotado…

— A veces— respondió, mirándola fijamente, y la chica, _su_ chica, aún parecía demasiado distante— aunque prefiero venir en primavera, ¿Sabes? La lluvia me pone algo… melancólico— admitió, en un tono confidencial y la mirada de ella bateó unos instantes hasta alcanzar la suya.

— Tú te me haces familiar, ¿Nos conocemos? — y Sasuke sonrió, esperanzado, y llevado por ese pequeño atisbo de reconocimiento, se acercó un paso más al banquillo. Entonces la chica se levantó de un salto, histérica.

— ¡He perdido algo importante! — chilló asustada, en tanto sus ojos volvían a perderse en la nada— ¡Y no sé qué es! — volvió a gritar y las lágrimas cayeron con violencia por sus mejillas, jalándose el cabello.

Se arrepintió de haber sido tan ingenuo como para no leer sus reacciones, ni darse cuenta de que ella aún no estaba lista para… reconocerlo. Se alejó con movimientos suaves y retrocedió el paso que había avanzado.

— Sakura— murmuró y la chica se estremeció al oírle— ¿Y si caminamos un poco? La temperatura está bajando.

Frotó, nuevamente, las manos contra el interior de sus bolsillos. Se estaba congelando.

— He…— comenzó, pero el pelinegro de los ojos apabullantemente oscuros le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que nadie, nunca, le había regalado; entonces guardó silencio.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por un _capuccino_ de vainilla? — le tendió la mano y la chica frunció el cejo.

De vainilla… su bebida _¿favorita?_

Aceptó su mano con cierto recelo y se puso en pie, procurando calzarse de mejor forma la chaqueta que aquel desconocido, de mirada amable, le había prestado.

Empezaron a caminar, oyendo sólo el sonido que el chapoteo de sus pies producía. La calle estaba prácticamente desierta, la lluvia había cesado un poco, y los árboles en pleno apogeo otoñal, dejaban caer, con cierta gracia, sus hojas color café.

— He…— empezó de nuevo la chica y Sasuke sonrió cansinamente, aún no le soltaba la mano y aquello podía considerarlo un avance.

— Has perdido algo importante— completó él y la chica lo miró frunciendo el cejo— pero no sabes qué es— finalizó, adoptando su típica mirada de suficiencia y ella, ella se limitó a observarlo detenidamente.

— ¿Por qué…— empezó bajito y las palabras quedaron atrapadas en sus labios. Bajó la vista y Sasuke se detuvo, mirándola hacia abajo.

La chica soltó sus dedos con lentitud, muy, muy despacio; y se alejó un paso, titubeante. Sasuke contuvo el aliento, mirándola expectante, y preparándose para una nueva carrera, pero contra toda probabilidad, la chica siguió allí, en su sitio, estática.

— Sakura…— titubeó, extendiendo su mano lentamente, hasta rozar sus dedos de nuevo. La chica alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos cargados de tristeza— volvamos a casa — susurró.

Sakura frunció el cejo, mirando fijamente los ojos del pelinegro; quien presintiendo que su perfecta facha de compostura se destruiría si seguía mirando los orbes verdes de su joven esposa, desvió la mirada.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró hondo.

— Sarada nos espera— continuó, sin mirarla.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho y bajó la vista, _Sarada_… ese nombre se le hacía tan familiar. Entonces sintió como su mente se iba despejando de la densa nube de humo que se empeñaba en nublar sus recuerdos.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, comprendiéndolo todo.

Las lágrimas amargas, que desde hacía un tiempo, parecían haberse vuelto rutinarias en su vida, volvieron a descender por sus mejillas, trazando el mismo amargo recorrido de siempre, como si se supieran el camino de memoria hasta perderse en su barbilla.

Estrechó la mano de Sasuke con fuerza, entrelazó sus dedos y escondió su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el pecho del pelinegro. El chico la apretó contra sí con su mano libre y besó repetidas veces sus cabellos rosados, todavía húmedos.

— Ha vuelto a pasar… ¿Verdad?— preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

Alzó la vista y encontró a Sasuke, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado; evadiendo su mirada.

—¡Oh, Sasuke, como lo siento!— exclamó con la voz quebrada, abrazándose más fuerte a él, con desespero.— Lo lamento tanto…— siguió susurrando, hasta que su voz fue apagándose lentamente.

La mano del chico seguía fieramente aferrada a su espalda, como si temiera que, al soltarla, ella volviera a olvidarle.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…?— las palabras flotaron en el aire y Sasuke suspiró.

— Un par de horas— respondió, rozando su cabello con los labios y ella asintió lentamente, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho otra vez.

La aferró contra su cuerpo, con fuerza, temiendo que si la soltaba ella ya no volvería más a él, y besó su coronilla nuevamente. Daba igual que Sakura perdiera la memoria cada vez más seguido, daba igual que todos le restregaran en la cara que la chica era un problema, que en cualquier momento todo se les iría de las manos, que había una alta probabilidad de que ella, un día cualquiera, despertara sin recordar nada y ya no pudiera recordarlo más. Entonces, cuando ese momento llegara, él se encargaría de traerla de vuelta, a cualquier costo, e incluso estaba dispuesto a enamorarla de nuevo, sin importar cómo; después de todo ella era su chica, _su _Sakura. Y ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo tratando de comprender sus sentimientos hacia ella, demasiados años en entender que en realidad él... él... se había enamorado de la pequeña y molesta Sakura Haruno.

— _Volvamos a casa_— repitió ella en un susurro.

Y tenía claro que el tiempo que pasaba con ella se hacía cada vez más escaso y que sus amnesias temporales se volverían más y más frecuentes; sin embargo, él se quedaría con ella, incluso cuando ya no pudiera recordar siquiera su nombre, o a su pequeña hija Sarada, él se quedaría con ella, hasta el final.

* * *

**_¿Y bien, qué les ha parecido? ¿Bueno, malo, excelente, terrible :c? Sinceramente me partí la cabeza durante días para darle un buen final, y aún siento que pude haber sacado más provecho pero bueeeh, ¡Espero que le haya gustado, y si fue así, que me lo hagan saber con un hermoso y sensual Review! Estaré atenta a sus opiniones, críticas y demás *-*_**

_Ahora, para los que leían o - leyeron alguna vez- un viejo One-shot llamado "Lunch" Tengo que pedirles infinitas disculpas a todos aquellos que se quedaron esperando una continuación o algo parecido, tengo que decirles que, al igual que con el final de este fanfic, me quedé sin inspiración y por más que forzaba las palabras, no conseguía escribir algo coherente; y bueno, hasta la fecha, sólo tengo retazos de ideas inconclusas y así, sigo esperando que la imaginación llegue a mí u.ú En tanto tenga algo decente que publicar, no tengan duda de que lo subiré, aprovechando mis vacaciones :D_

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_ElliNovFoster_**


End file.
